Ginny's Dare
by Dagny T
Summary: Ginny is dared to get Harry to like her, but can she do it, and fall in love at the same time?
1. The Bet

Disclaimer: If I owned it, I'd be in the Bahamas by now!

"Ginny, get down here!" Mrs.Weasley yelled from the kitchen of the Burrow. Ginny groaned, rolled out of bed, and groggily made her way downstairs. The second she stepped off the last step she was turned around and pushed back up the stairs by one bushy haired bookworm.

"You can't go down there in_ that_!" Hermione said referring to Ginny's pajamas.

"And why the hell not?" Ginny said, still cross that she was woken up so early.

"You're barely wearing anything! And Harry's down there!"

"So what?" Ginny asked defiantly although she let herself be pushed upstairs. She agreed that what she was wearing _was _pretty skimpy. Her red bottoms barely covered the top of her thigh, and her black tank top showed her midriff. "Ginny!" came a very familiar, excited voice from downstairs. She turned around and the thought that Harry might not see her evaporated.

Harry apparently was shocked, because his eyes bulged out of his head and his mouth worked like a fish out of water. After gawking for a moment he exclaimed, "Bloody hell! You're hot!" Ginny blushed a shade that put her hair to shame. After hearing this outburst, Ron came into the room. He quickly covered Harry's eyes and hissed, "That's my sister!" This time it was Harry's turn to blush a shade that would make Godric Gryffindor envious.

Hermione again ushered Ginny up to her room. Once in, both teenagers collapsed onto the bed in uncontrollable giggles. Finally Hermione gasped, "I think he has a thing for you." "I'm gonna' go get dressed," Ginny said once she had caught her breath. She started rummaging through her wardrobe.

"Ginny are you still going out with Dean?" Hermione asked as Ginny dug through her clothes. "No. He kinda' broke up with me after Ron punched him," she replied. "Oh..." Hermione trailed off. "What are you thinking?" the redhead asked warily. "Well, did you see how Harry looked at you?" Ginny nodded, "If you can get him to be your boyfriend by March, then I'll ask Ron out," Hermione said slyly.

Ginny nearly guffawed. "I think Lavender and Parvati are having too much of an effect on you!" she said. "Maybe so, but the bet still stands," Hermione said, grinning from ear to ear. Ginny thought it over for a minute. "You know Ron'll say yes if you ask him out. I heard him tell Bill once that you had "a nice arse". Hmm...Deal," Ginny stuck out her hand. Hermione firmly shook it and repeated, "Deal."

"Now, let's find you something to wear," she said and dove for Ginny's wardrobe. After rummaging for a while, she pulled out a short, tattered, blue jean skirt and a green halter top. "And the fun begins," Ginny said eyeing the slightly revealing outfit. "I'll go tell your mum that we're going shopping, while you get dressed. You need a lot more and better clothes if you're going to pull this off," Hermione said and walked out of the room. "What have I gotten into?" Ginny asked herself after Hermione left.

A/N: Did you like it? I enjoyed writing it. Review! SHARKS AND SPARKS!!


	2. Back To Hogwarts

Disclaimer: I'm not J.K.R., so I don't own the characters.

Ginny hurried down the stairs to the fireplace. It was a bit hard to run in the black heels Hermione had finally forced on her, but she had to get to Diagon Alley without her mum seeing her. She would freak if she saw "her little Gin-Gin" dressed like she was going clubbing. She stepped into the living room where her new style mentor was waiting.

"You look great!" Hermione said before grabbing some floo powder and flooing to the Leaky Cauldron. Once she had disappeared Ginny did the same. She stumbled out of the pub's fireplace and the two girls proceeded to Madam Malkin's Robes. After buying two pairs of tighter fitting robes, Hermione announced that they needed to go into muggle London.

Just as they stepped out of the shop, Ginny heard her name being yelled yet again. She turned and her best friend, Jules, bounded up to her. "I see you've cut the angel façade!" the raven-haired girl said approvingly. Ginny, of course, had to tell her about the bet, and when she finished Jules was cackling like a hyena. "I have got to help you! You're going to need fishnets, combat boots, and – oh! We _have_ to get your ears pierced!" she said excitedly. "Um...can I floo my mum first?" Ginny asked hesitantly. "Sure," Hermione said exasperatedly.

**(Later in muggle London)**

"Is this gonna' hurt?" Ginny whimpered. "It's just a pinch," the lady with the earring gun assured her. Ginny held her breath, and when she let it out, there was a sapphire in each ear. Hermione handed the lady some notes, and they left the small boutique. They next went to a large clothing store, where Jules bought Ginny an abundance of new outfits. Jules' parents were highly on the rich side.

At five o'clock the three girls made it back to the Burrow, laughing and giggling all the while. Ginny snuck upstairs to change while Mrs.Weasley practically begged Jules to stay for dinner. When they finally made it upstairs, Ginny was in blue jeans and a blue T-shirt, lying on her bed staring at the ceiling thoughtfully. "What's up?" Jules said, her and Hermione plopping down beside their friend. "Well...it's just that I really don't like Harry in _that_ way. At least not anymore," Ginny said, sitting up.

"You don't have to go through with it. I just thought it would be fun," Hermione said, shrugging. "No. I'm going to go through with it. It's just...never mind, I'm just thinking way too much into this," Ginny said shaking her head. "I wonder what Ron's doing," Hermione said absentmindedly. "Let's go find out," Ginny said while standing up.

The door to Harry and Ron's room was slightly ajar. This made it _very _easy for the girls to eavesdrop. "I think Ginny likes you," they heard Ron say. "No, she probably used to but grew out of it. Anyways, why would you bring that up?" Harry said. "Harry, we need girlfriends," Ron replied. "Number one, why?; number two, I can't go out with your little sister. She's your _little sis!_" Harry said all business like.

Ginny straitened up. _He still thinks of me as Ron's little sister!_, she thought incredulously. Hermione straitened, too, and knocked on the door. "Hey," she said, sticking her head in the room. "Oh, hi. How long have you been there?" Ron asked sounding a smidge worried. "We just walked up," Ginny said grumpily.

"Want to play some exploding snap?" Harry asked. "No," Ginny said icily. "I'm going back to my room," Ginny got up and left. "I'll go see what's up," Jules offered, because Hermione was engrossed in an argument with Ron. Jules slipped away, leaving behind a slightly perplexed Harry.

"Yo Gin, what's the matter?" Jules said, walking into Ginny's bedroom. The freckled girl turned her head to look at her from her lying position on the bed. "I have to make this bet work," she said determinedly. "Why are you so serious all of a sudden?" Jules asked. "He still thinks of me as 'Ron's little sis'!" she said in disgust.

"Here, help me fix my uniforms," Ginny said, walking up to her wardrobe. So, for forty-five minutes the girls shortened skirts and tightened blouses. They left one uniform alone; she'd wear that whenever her mum was around. When they were done Mrs.Weasley called them down to dinner.

Dinner was slightly awkward with Ginny mad at Harry, and Hermione mad at Ron (the aforementioned argument aggravated Hermione). Once Jules had left and everyone was in bed, Ginny was still mulling over the bet in her head. _It'll start the second I get on the Express. He won't know what hit him!_, she thought before drifting into dreamland.

To Ginny's surprise, the summer went by very fast. All too quickly, they were saying goodbye to Mr. and Mrs.Weasley and getting on the Hogwarts Express. Hermione and Ron had to go to the prefect meeting, which left Ginny and Harry alone in the compartment. "So, um, Ginny are you mad at me?" Harry asked timidly. He never knew that brown eyes could seem so piercing.

"No, why would you say that?" she asked gently. "Well, you seemed to avoid me over the summer," he said, now feeling silly he had asked the question. "I'm sorry. I was just a bit _preoccupied_. Dean broke up with me at the beginning of the summer and, well, I guess you could say I'm on the rebound," she said with a sheepish grin. For a second he couldn't take his eyes off her, and he didn't know why.

He was startled out of his staring by the compartment opening. In stepped Jules, her dark green eyes twinkling enough to rival Dumbledore, when she saw Harry and Ginny alone. "Hey Gin! You better get into your robes and uniform," she advised. Harry just watched as Ginny got out her clothes and sat back down.

"Um, are you gonna' leave, or just watch me get undressed?" Ginny asked him expectantly. "Oh, um, I guess I'll just go find Neville," Harry nearly flew out of the room. Jules locked the door, and Ginny, giggling, got dressed in her newly tailored clothes. They sat and talked about the latest gossip (a girl in Hufflepuff was apparently going out with Dean Thomas now), until the compartment door slid open and in came Ron and Hermione.

"You won't guess who the new head students are!" Hermione said as she and Ron sat down. "Who?" Jules and Ginny asked at the same time. "Hannah Abbot and, get this, _Malfoy,"_ Ron spat the name like poison. "Oh God! That git is Head Boy!?" Jules asked in disgust. Hermione nodded solemnly.

"What are you wearing!?" Ron asked, noticing his sister's new attire. "My uniform," Ginny said sassily. "You cannot wear that! The skirt is way too short! You're wearing fishnets and combat boots, for the love of Merlin!" Ron yelled at her. "Ron, she's sixteen. She can do what she wants," Hermione informed him. "I am owling Mum when we get to Hogwarts!" Ron told Ginny. "If you do I'll tell her what you hide under your bed," Ginny retorted. Ron paled.

"So Hermione, Jules and I wanted to talk to you about that _thing_ only you know about," Ginny said giving Ron a sideways glance. "Eesh, I can take a hint. I'm going to go find Harry," Ron said, frustrated.

"So, about the bet?" Hermione said once Ron had left. Ginny told her about her conversation with Harry, and his blank staring. "You said you were on the rebound? Merlin, you've got him hook, line, and sinker!" Hermione shrieked. "All I can say is that you better practice pick-up lines for Ron!" Ginny laughed.

"By the way, what does your brother hide under his bed?" Jules asked. "_Wizard men _magazine. It's like, uh...._Playboy_, I think muggles call it," Ginny added noticing the blank look on the two muggle-born girls' faces. "How vulgar!" Hermione said before Jules and Ginny burst out laughing.

The rest of the ride went by without the girls and boys meeting. When the train pulled to a stop Hermione once again had prefect duties, and had to leave Ginny and Jules. The two friends got into their own carriage. When Ginny stepped into the Entrance Hall, she wasn't just stepping into a new school year, but a new life.

A/N: did you like it? Sorry it took so long to write this chap. Please review! SHARKS AND SPARKS!!


	3. ProfBell and Hogsmeade weekend

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

.::G.::.H::.

The sorting was as could be expected, one hundred or more frightened eleven year olds trying on a battered, old hat. Before the plates filled with food, Dumbledore stood up and the Great Hall fell silent.

"Welcome, welcome, to another year at Hogwarts! First I would like to introduce all of you to our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Elladora S. Bell," a woman sitting two seats away from Dumbledore, stood up. "I would like to remind all of you that the Dark Forest is forbidden to all students. Anything from Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes is forbidden, and a full list is posted on Filch's door.

"Now you are all probably starving, so tuck in!" the headmaster waved his outstretched hand with a flourish, and food covered the tables. Though most students _were_ ravenous, many males hadn't touched their plates. They were all staring at their new D.A.D.A. teacher, Prof. Bell. She was very beautiful, with her long almost black hair, olive skin, and startling purple-blue eyes.

After goggling for a few seconds, the male population started to eat. "So Gin, what's with the new look?" asked one of Ginny's friends, Carla Frazetti. She was a very tall girl with warm grey eyes and strawberry-blonde hair. "I'll tell you in the common room," she said nodding toward Harry, who was sitting one seat away, diagonal from Ginny. Carla nodded, understanding that she didn't want Harry to hear.

"Hey, Mione', why didn't you get Head Girl?" Harry asked. Hermione shrugged and replied, "I'm sort of glad I didn't. I have more time to concentrate on schoolwork if I don't have Head Girl duties."

When the plates cleared, Carla (who was a prefect) left to lead the first years to their common rooms. Ginny, Jules, Colin Creevy, and Ryan Shorting, who almost never left each other's sides, meandered up to Gryffindor Tower. Ginny was getting many up and downs from boys her age and older, and couldn't help blushing. They reached the Fat Lady just as Carla and Hermione were saying that the new password was "Giant Squid".

The quartet made their way through the portrait hole, and found Carla waiting at the entrance. "Now, about the change in attire..." Carla said, giving Ginny an up and down, herself. So, Ginny once more told the story of how she got the makeover. Not but a second after she had finished, Hermione walked down the girl's staircase and asked, "Did you tell them about the bet?" The five sixteen year olds nodded, grinning from ear to ear.

.::G.::.H::.

Ginny woke up with a warm, bubbly feeling in the pit of her stomach. It was the first day of term, and that always made her anxious. She got into her school robes and walked down to the Great Hall, yawning and stretching. She sat down by Hermione and her friends and piled eggs onto her plate. "Here's your timetable," Ryan said, handing her a slip of parchment.

"Oh Bugger! Double Potions today," she grumbled. Ron sauntered up and sat down. He gave Ginny's attire a disapproving look, before saying, "'Morning." "But we've got D.A.D.A. first!" Colin said excitedly. Noticing that everyone was looking at him questioningly, he added, "Professor Bell is drop dead gorgeous!" Ryan, Harry, and Ron all nodded, while the girls looked at each other and laughed.

"As you all know, I am Prof. Bell. But please don't call me that; it makes me sound old. You can call me Elladora," the 19 year old witch said when everyone had entered the classroom. "Please put your textbooks away. I think textbooks were created by the devil in order to bore people to death," the class laughed, "Today I'm going to teach you how to repel a manticore."

She waved her wand, and a model of the part man, lion, and scorpion creature appeared to the left of her. It was so realistic that when it bared its silvery teeth a few people (including Colin) shrieked. Elladora proceeded to show them the various places they could aim a spell at. She then taught them a strong stunning spell, and about ten minutes before the bell rang she stopped them from practicing.

"I know you're probably eager to learn, but I have a few questions to ask all of you.

"I may sound strange in asking this, who are on the House Quidditch teams?" Ell asked. The students were a bit surprised by such an off topic question. Ginny raised her hand. Elladora pointed to her and she said, "On the Gryffindor team there's Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, me - I'm Ginny Weasley, Ryan Shorting, Jules Noriega, Dennis Creevy, and Natalie McDonald."

Jill (a girl from Ravenclaw) then named the Ravenclaw team. Colin then named the Slytherin team, "Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Malcolm Baddok, Graham Pritchard, Chet Moss, Tyler Edwards, and Matt Warren." Ryan named the Hufflepuff team. "Thank you, I'm a very devoted Quidditch fan," Elladora said, giving them a toothy smile (many boys were drooling by now).

The bell rang and everyone gathered their stuff and left the room. "I'm telling you, that teacher is h-o-t, hot!" Ryan exclaimed once they were halfway to the charms classroom. "I bet you, she shags a seventh year before Christmas," Ginny muttered. "Hey! She seems like a good person!" Colin said defensively. The girls shrugged and kept walking.

At lunch the four walked into the Great Hall to find Harry sitting next to Parvati and flirting quite obviously. Ginny clicked her tongue and went to sit down on the other side of Harry. "Hey Harry!" she said, smiling coquettishly. "Oh, uh, hey Gin," he said turning back to Parvati. _How rude!_ She thought. She just started eating, pretending not to listen to their conversation.

"Harry, your glasses are crooked," Parvati said and reached up her hand to straighten them. Ginny just glared at her plate. "Ha-ha, thanks. Um, Parvati, do you want to go to the first Hogsmeade weekend? It's supposed to be one week from now," he said a bit shyly. "I'd love to!" she squealed. "Great!" he said, finally touching his food.

Ginny just continued to glare at her plate. "So Ginny, did you want to tell me something?" he asked, giving her a smile that made her heart do a flip-flop (why, she didn't know). _I'm over the whole elbow in the butter dish thing!_ She told herself. "No, never mind," she said and got up, making sure she brushed his side with her hip.

.::G.::.H::.

A/N: Sorry about taking so long for this chap! I know it might seem like this chap is a bit pointless, but trust me, it is crucial to the point to introduce Prof. Bell. Things to come:

Hogsmeade weekend

Ginny gets a kiss

Prof. Bell plays a HUGE part

Ryan Shorting plays a big part


	4. New relationships

Disclaimer: I don't own it!!

.::G.::.H::.

Ginny was dreading the first Hogsmeade weekend. She would have to watch Harry parading around with Parvati and everyone else walking around with their dates. She headed to the Three Broomsticks with Carla and Ryan (her only friends that didn't have dates). They sat down at the pub and Ginny groaned; Harry and Parvati were sitting two tables away, acting perfectly lovey-dovey.

"Why haven't you made a move on him yet?" Carla asked her. "I've tried, but Parvati beat me to the punch," she answered sulkily. "Well you have to be faster! You want to win that bet, right? You've been dieing to get Ron and Hermione together for ages!" Carla advised her. "Yeah, yeah, I will," Ginny grumbled.

Harry and Parvati left a few minutes later, with a quick wave to Ginny. Ryan, Ginny, and Carla left after they had finished their butterbeer. Ryan had been suspiciously quiet, and it was starting to bug Ginny. "What's wrong, Rye?" Ginny finally asked using their pet name for him. "Nothing," he said dejectedly. "You know you can tell us anything," Carla said, giving him a reassuring pat on the back.

Ryan smiled weakly, but didn't say anything. They visited a few shops, but none of them bought that much. At a quarter past five they made their way back to Hogwarts. Dinner was boring, in Ginny's opinion. Colin was ignoring his friends for his new girlfriend, a girl in Ravenclaw, Jules was studying in the common room, Ryan was still being mute, and Carla was too busy eating to talk.

Ginny left in the middle of the meal because she thought that she would die of boredom. She was over three quarters of the way to the Gryffindor Tower, when she was pulled into an empty classroom from behind. "Eek!" she shrieked. "It's just me," Ryan said. "Oh," she heaved a sigh, "you scared me half to death, Rye!" "Sorry, but I have to talk to you alone," he said timidly.

"Um, ok," Ginny said hesitantly. To her surprise Ryan stepped closer and took her hands. "Ginny, I like you...a lot. As more than a friend, a lot more than a friend," he said.

"Ryan-" she was stopped mid sentence by his lips pressed against hers. She stiffened, but then let herself melt into the kiss.

She let him slip his tongue into her mouth, and soon the kiss got more passionate. His hands left hers and went around her waste, while hers went to around his neck. She moaned aloud as his hands dipped lower.

"Ginny!" Ryan pulled away as he heard the shout. "What has gotten into you? You're snogging in an empty classroom!" Harry nearly yelled. "What do you care?" she asked hotly. "You're just a kid, and you're Ron's little-" "Sister, I know!" Ginny interrupted him, "I'm a bloody sixteen years old! And everyone still thinks of me as Ron's sodding little sister!" Ginny practically screamed.

Then she stormed out of the room, leaving behind a dumbstruck Ryan and Harry. She walked down three floors and through many corridors, still fuming. She finally found another empty classroom, sat down and started to bang her head on the desk. What's wrong?" asked a gentle voice from beside her.

"Nothing," Ginny answered, by now her eyes were streaming slightly. She almost cursed when she saw who was sitting next to her. It was Prof. Bell. "Proff-" she started to say. "Call me Elladora, please. And no, I'm not going to give you a detention. Though you are out nearly an hour late," Elladora said with a grin, "So, why don't you tell me what's on your mind."

Ginny couldn't help it, Elladora's voice was so kind and every emotion in her purple-blue eyes was reassuring. Besides, right about now Ginny badly needed someone to talk to. So, Ginny found herself being led into Elladora's office, and telling the older witch everything starting with the bet and up to Harry walking in on her and Ryan kissing.

"Well, you've got yourself into some knot," Elladora said appraisingly after a moment. "What do you mean?" Ginny asked. "Well, Ryan obviously likes you a lot, but you seem to still have feelings for Harry, but Harry's taken and Ryan isn't, and Harry might have acute feelings for you that, with some prodding, could heighten. But Ryan already likes you a lot," Elladora waited for it to sink in.

"Oh Godric, what am I going to do?" Ginny asked despairingly while sipping on the tea Elladora had made them both. "Well, to kill two birds with one stone, you could go out with Ryan, and try to get Harry jealous, trust me it'll work, and if it doesn't work out, break up with him gently, and I'm sure Harry will have realized his feelings for you!" Elladora advised.

"Wow, why didn't I think of that?" Ginny said. "Come on. I'll walk you to the Gryffindor Tower so you don't get in trouble. Hey, if you don't get in trouble getting here, then you can always come to my office after curfew. I'll do whatever I can to help with your bet," Elladora said and they both made their way to the Tower.

Ginny clambered through the portrait hole to find Ryan, Colin, Carla, Jules, Hermione, Ron, and Harry waiting for her in the various armchairs. "Where were you?" everyone asked at once. "You were gone for over three hours!" Ron exclaimed. "I – I'm sorry if what I did upset you," Ryan said, avoiding her eyes. "It didn't," she said and sat down next to him, taking his hand. He grinned at her.

"Huh?" everyone excluding Harry asked. "Ginny and I are going to start going out," Ryan said plainly. Everyone's jaws hit the floor. "Ginny, can we talk to you?" Jules said and all the girls led her up to the sixth year dorm.

Ginny sat down on her bed and held up her hand. "I can explain," she said. So, once again, Ginny was telling the story about Ryan kissing her and Elladora giving her advice. "She is such a cool teacher! Did you know that she just got out of school two years ago?" Hermione asked the younger girls. "Yeah, I heard that she was only nineteen!" Carla replied.

"We should go talk to Colin," Ginny said. "No. Number 1, Ryan probably already told him about Harry walking in on you two, and; number 2, if we told him what Elladora said he would tell Ryan and Ryan would think you were using him," Jules said. "But that's not my intention at all!" Ginny exclaimed. "I know, but it'll seem to him like you are," Jules repeated.

Ginny nodded. "I'm going to bed," Hermione said, and got up and left for her own dorm. The other three girls got into their pajamas and went to bed as well.

At breakfast the next morning Ginny sat down by Ryan and gave him a kiss on the cheek, making sure Harry saw. "What are we going to do today?" Ryan asked her. "I don't know, I don't really want to go into Hogsmeade again," Ginny replied and shrugged. After they had finished their breakfast the group of friends went to the library to study for their charms test.

Ryan and Ginny kept leaning over and kissing each other, so the other three left for fear of becoming diabetic. So, Ginny and Ryan were left in a snogging session (they were new couples, after all). "Um, I don't mean to interrupt, but can we sit here?" Ginny broke away from the kiss to nod at whoever was asking. It turned out, that the people sitting in front of them were Parvati and Harry.

"Oh, hi," Ginny said, taking her arms away from around Ryan's neck. Harry smiled somewhat forcedly. For about an hour they studied in peace, until Parvati and Harry finally left to go back to the common room. The other couple stayed in the library for another two hours and left for lunch. They spent the rest of the day with their friends, playing exploding snap and being unconventionally bored.

**.::G.::.H::. (Harry's point of view)**

God, what the hell is wrong with me? Every time I look at Ginny and _Ryan_ I feel sick. No, I am not jealous! I have a wonderful girlfriend and I don't have any feelings for Ginny! I can't have feelings for Ginny, she's Ron's little sister! But what's wrong with that? I hate it when that little voice in my head reasons with me! "Where are you going?" Parvati asks me as I start to walk through the portrait hole. "For a walk," I reply and leave.

I walk for a while and come to an empty classroom. I sit at a desk and start banging my head against it. "What's wrong?" a voice asks me. I look up and see Prof. Bell. "Shit-" I start to say. "I'm not going to give you a detention, if that's what you're thinking. So, what's up?" she asks again. So, because I'm such a sap, I let her lead me to her office and I tell her about Ginny.

I rotate my neck; it was now sore with stress and thought. "Here, let me give you a massage," she gets up and I shift on her couch to let her rub my shoulders. "You're very tense," she whispers in my ear. I shiver. And all of a sudden there are lips on mine. I automatically turn completely around and put my arms around her waste.

The kiss deepens, and next thing you know its morning, we're entangled on her couch, and I'm not wearing what I came in here in.

.::G.::.H::.

"Hey, Harry, when'd you get back last night?" Parvati asked Harry as he came into the Great Hall. "Oh, uh, I came back to the dorm about midnight," he replied tiredly. "I don't remember you – oh, um, yeah midnight," Ron said after Harry kicked him under the table. Luckily no one noticed.

"Harry didn't come back at midnight," Ryan told Ginny as they walked to Transfiguration, "I was in the common room studying until one." "He could have been wearing the invisibility cloak," Ginny suggested. "I still would have noticed the portrait hole swing open," he told her. Ginny shrugged and put her arm around his waste.

Surprisingly, Ginny's relationship with Ryan was going very smoothly. Sure, she wanted an excuse to make Hermione ask Ron out, but she also wanted to have a good relationship with a loving guy. That was exactly what she had with Ryan. So the bet was off.....or that was what she thought.

.::G.::.H::.

A/N: Hey Clara, you better not say this chapter was boring! You always say my chapters are boring, so I spiced this one up a bit (or at least I tried : ) ! Review, please!


	5. Forever and Always

Disclaimer: You think I own it? You must be kidding!

.::G:::H::.

"Um, Parvati, I don't think it's going to work out between us," Harry said in a rush. Ginny's eyes widened. She was at a table in the shadows of the Three Broomsticks with Ryan. They were _conveniently _positioned not two yards from Harry and Parvati's table.

"Why? I-is there someone else?" she stuttered out. Harry didn't say anything, instead he looked down. "Who?" Parvati asked. "No one; I have to go," he said and got up.

Ginny was slightly puzzled. The newly-broken-up couple had seemed to be having a pretty good relationship. It was a bit unexpected for Harry to just break up with Parvati. Ginny shrugged and turned back to Ryan.

"So, what do you want to do?" he asked her with a warm smile. "We could catch up with Colin; I think he's in Flourish and Blotts," Ginny suggested. The two set off for the book store to find Colin. They found him almost immediately; he was in the romance section of the store. Ginny sighed and rolled her eyes.

"How do read that trash? I don't even know any girls that can stomach those books! Well, maybe Lavender and Parvati, but they're a bit odd....." Ginny trailed off. "Just because you asked so nicely, I am quite partial to these books because they take my mind off my abysmal love-life," Colin grumbled and picked up a thick tome, taking it to the counter.

Ginny and Ryan laughed. Colin had always loved romance novels, no matter muggle or wizard, sweet or trashy. The three exited the shop and were hit with a rush of wind.

"Merlin, it's cold for mid-October," Ginny said and shivered. "Here," Ryan said and wrapped his cloak around her shoulders. It was times like this that Ginny was glad that Ryan was her boyfriend. He truly was a wonderfully kind person.

.::G:::H::.

That night at dinner Harry was unusually quiet. "What's wrong?" Hermione asked him. "Oh – nothing; I'm just a bit stressed, I have a lot of homework," Harry said a bit too quickly. Everyone gave him quizzical glances, but Harry just kept eating his shepherd's pie.

The months of October and November went by uneventfully, plunging Hogwarts into a winter wonderland. The only thing out of the ordinary was Harry; he had been skiving meals and leaving the Common room and not coming back until midnight (according to Ron). No one knew where he was going, but everyone was curious.

One night Harry came down from the boy's dorm clutching his invisibility cloak and saying he was going for a walk. Ginny nodded as he passed, then continued her homework.

"Jules, do you remember if we were supposed to list all the traits of a Graphorn, or just some?" Ginny asked. "How am I supposed to know? You're turning into Hermione...." Jules replied and shook her head pityingly. Ginny ignored the Hermione comment. "I'm going to go ask Prof. Bell," she said and left.

Ginny made her way down the stairs and through the corridors to the D.A.D.A classroom. She slowly creaked open the door and stepped in. "Professor Bell?" she called softly. She saw a door left slightly ajar and heard what seemed like a moan from behind it. She slowly made her way to it and pulled it all the way open.

She was met with a sight that horrified her. She gave a loud squeak, slammed the door and turned briskly around. She was just out the door when a breathless voice called, "Ginny, wait! It's not what it looked like!"

Ginny spun around. "Oh – so I didn't just see you and our defense teacher going at it like bunnies? You could have fooled me!" she snapped. "Maybe it was what it looked like, but I can explain – Ginny, come back!" Harry called. Ginny just ran away; Harry was left in the middle of the hall in nothing but his hastily put on boxers.

.::G:::H::.** ((Ginny's POV))**

I don't know what hurts more; the fact that Professor Bell, someone I trust, betrayed me, or the fact that Harry's been shagging a teacher. No, not a teacher, the fact that he's been shagging anyone. So, in my rush of emotion I did what I always do when I'm hurt or afraid; I ran away from the problem.

Tears stream down my cheeks as I run to God knows where. I dart into the closest classroom and fling myself at a table. I'm crying fully and loudly now, and I don't know why. _I'm over Harry. I don't give a damn who he spends his nights with! I don't! _I kept telling myself that, but I couldn't stop crying.

Suddenly there's an arm around my shoulders. I look up and see Harry. "Ginny, why are you crying?" he asks me gently. "Like you care? Why don't you go back and pleasure _Elladora_, hmm?" I spit the name like poison. I shrug away his arm and storm out of the room.

.::G:::H::.

Ginny came through the portrait hole and immediately stomped up to the girl's dormitory. "Ginny, what's wrong?" Ryan asked her, but she didn't turn around. All the girls immediately rushed to the aid of their friend.

Through softened sobs, Ginny told them that she walked in on Harry and Professor Bell. "Those scumbags! If Dumbledore finds out she'll be sacked for sure!" Hermione exclaimed. "I don't want her to lose her job, so what if she wants a midnight shag? It's not my business," Ginny said while scrubbing at her eyes.

"Why's this bugging you so much?" Carla asked her. "I-I think I m-might fancy Harry; a lot," Ginny murmured. "What about Ryan?" Carla asked her soothingly. "I-I dunno'" Ginny said truthfully.

"It's one or the other," Jules told her just as truthfully. "Harry, I'd pick Harry. But Ryan's so sweet. I don't want to break his heart," Ginny said glumly. "Well, give Ryan a little longer, and then let him down gently if you haven't changed your mind," Jules advised.

"Yeah, I'll do that. I'm going to bed," Ginny grumbled. Without getting undressed she pulled the covers over her head and tried to get some sleep.

.::G:::H::.

The next morning Ginny went down to breakfast in a thoroughly bad mood. When she saw Harry come into the Great Hall with Ron she felt something fluttery in the pit of her stomach, though she couldn't identify it. "Ginny what's wrong? You were in a right state last night," Ron asked her.

"Nothing was wrong, I had just seen a rat, you know I _hate _rats," she said and gave Harry a glare. "Hermione, can you pass me the marmalade?" Harry asked and looked away from Ginny. Hermione ignored him and continued to talk to Parvati. "Hermione, did you here me?" Harry asked once more.

Hermione just kept talking and didn't turn around. "Here you go, mate. Seems all the girls are a bit off today. Maybe it's that time of month," Ron shrugged with a chuckle. Ginny kicked him hard under the table.

Ginny went through the day in a daze. Whenever Ryan tried to sympathize with her, she basically turned her cheek. A day ago she had been delighted to have Ryan as her boyfriend, but now every time she looked at him visions of Harry plagued her mind's eye.

_Harry in nothing but his boxers..... Harry calling for her to wait...... Harry with his arm around her shoulders..... _The scenes played like picture show. She couldn't say anything to Ryan because he would wonder why she was thinking about him.

That Saturday Ginny found herself sitting in the Three Broomsticks, massaging one of Ryan's hands. "Ryan, um, I, uh, I love you, don't get me wrong, but I love you as a brother," she said soothingly.

"What did I do?" he asked and looked down; Ginny noticed his hand stiffen. "Nothing!" she said quickly. "I've had enough girlfriends to know that either I did something wrong or there's another guy holding your heart; and apparently it's the latter. Who is it?" Ryan said solemnly. Ginny looked up at him, her eyes brimming with tears.

"Ryan, it- it's Harry. I never meant to hurt you! I'm sorry, I guess it didn't work," Ginny was silently crying. She had jerked Ryan's heart around, not wanting to hurt anyone, and in the end they were both hurt.

Ryan cupped her chin in his hand. "If he ever, _ever_, hurts you, tell me. I will curse him within an inch of his life," he said as a tear ran down his cheek. "Thank you," Ginny said and attacked him with a hug. "So, we're still friends?" she asked. "Forever and always," he replied.

.::G:::H::.

A/N: Sorry for the late and short (or at least shorter than the last) chapter! Please review!!!


	6. The plot thickens

Disclaimer: I don't own it and all that jazz.

.:G:H:.

Harry was confused. No, not confused; he was completely lost in the desert. That Hogsmeade weekend (the same day Ginny broke up with Ryan) Harry went to pay Elladora a visit. He knocked on the door and heard a cheery voice yell "Come in!" He went in and sat in front of the desk where Elladora was grading papers. When she saw him, she sighed. "Oh, dear... Harry, about that night, Ginny trusts me, I'm sure she won't tell anyone. No one will fi—"

He held up a hand to silence her. "Ellie, I care about Ginny a lot. And if you didn't notice, she was really upset when she, um, saw us. I, I don't know. If us," he pointed to her then him for emphasis, "being together hurts Ginny then we can't be together. And why does Ginny trust you?" The words came tumbling out of his mouth by themselves. He had been afraid he wouldn't know what to say, but it turned out it was quite the opposite. There were so many things buzzing through his mind that he was afraid that if he opened his mouth they would all escape at once and he would be banging on like an idiot.

"Well, Harry, one night she came to me blubbering like a baby and told me that you had walked in on her kissing someone or other. Then, and this is the killer, she told me about this bet she made with your friend, Hermione, where if she gets you to go out with her, Hermione will ask Ron Weasley out. I said I'd help her anyway possible and I gave her advice about making you jealous by going out with some guy," she shrugged as if it didn't really matter that she had betrayed a sixteen year old girl that really trusted her. Harry gaped at her. So Ginny didn't really like him; she didn't even like Ryan.

_It was all a bet. No! It couldn't have been. She was crying, she wouldn't just cry over a bet, she _has_ to fancy me. Doesn't she? Wait, why do I care? _If he thought he was confused before, that was nothing compared to now. He had developed a headache from too much thinking. "I have to go sort things out. We're through, bye Ellie," Harry got up, shook his head to try to clear it, and all but ran out of the room. He was running blindly to the Quidditch Pitch when he bumped into something, or _someone._

"Oof; gerroff!" Ginny squealed; Harry had landed flat on top of her. She wiggled out from under him as he shakily stood up. "You," they both said at the same time with an equal amount of anger mingled with a good amount of confusion.

"A bet? You never liked me or Ryan, did you? It was all a flipping bet!" Harry said in a deathly whisper.

"Wait, what? First off, I'm the one who's supposed to be mad. Second off, who told you about the bet? Third off, why would you think I don't like you; wait, no, why would you think I _do _like you?" Confusion seemed to be contagious.

"Why the hell should you be mad? Elladora told me that you bet I would go out with you; well, let me tell you, I'd never, never, go out with a bitch like you. You used people just to win a stupid bet," he glared at her.

"Harry, I did not use Ryan! I _did _like him! Harry, Harry—" Ginny yelled as he stormed off to who knows where. She growled in frustration. _He hates me! He'll never believe me if I tell him I love him. It's all _her _fault! _Ginny decided it was time to pay Dumbledore a little visit.

She ran through the winding halls until she came to the statue of a stone gargoyle. _Whoops. I don't know the password. _"Shebert Lemon?" No luck. She racked her brain for muggle candies. "Snickers. Kit-Kat. Mars Bar. Um, uh... Skittles, M&Ms, Crunch bar, Twix. Ice cream, Fruitcake!" she added the last one in desperation and kicked the statue. It opened to reveal the winding staircase.

She stepped onto the bottom step and rode to the door. She knocked and was answered with, "Come in." She walked into the office and sat in the chintz in front of Dumbledore's desk. "Ah, Ms. Weasley. What can I do for you, my dear?" he asked, the twinkle in his eyes working over time. It took all she had not to curse his eyes off for being so merry and in-control looking.

"I saw a teacher in bed with a student," she said, trying to sound as formal yet shaken as possible. Dumbledore raised his eyebrows. He seemed to become a little more concerned.

"This is serious, Ms. Weasley. Who did you see?"

"I went to ask Professor Bell a question about the homework, when I saw her abed with," she paused; she didn't know whether to turn Harry in or not, "some student. I couldn't see who it was."

"You do realize that if this is true, Elladora will have to be sacked?" She nodded gravely. "Very well. Thank you, Ms. Weasley." She took that as a dismissal and walked out of the room and to the Gryffindor Tower.

She just didn't get it; why was Harry so mad? Wasn't she the one who should be mad? She was the one who walked in on a person she cared about shagging a person she trusted. She was the one who was ignored just because she was 'Ron's little sister'. She hadn't meant to hurt anyone, she just wanted to get Hermione to ask Ron out... and maybe try to fall in love.

She walked into the common and collapsed on a couch with a defeated groan. "Um, Ginny, have you seen Harry lately? I could be wrong, but I think he just might be pissed at you..." Hermione said from a crimson armchair close to the fire. "He walked in mumbling something about 'using people', sent me a death glare, and when I asked what was wrong he said, and I quote, "Get on the train to hell, Ginny's driving". Did something, um, happen?" she asked the red head. Ginny groaned once more.

"He found out about the bet from Elladora. Oh, and by the way, Elladora should be sacked by Monday. I turned her in to Dumbledore. So, this means the bet's over. It's kind of ironic when you think about it; I break up with Ryan for Harry the same day Harry announces his undying hatred for me," she threw her hands up in an exasperated gesture. "I'm through with Harry and he's through with me."

"Uh-oh. Um, I'm sorry Ginny. But, I mean, you didn't like him that much anymore, did you? No big deal," Hermione said with a nonchalant shrug. Ginny barely kept herself from screaming at her. _Didn't like him that much? I loved him! I've loved him for six bloody years! _She didn't know why she was so shook up over this all of sudden, but she was. She immediately got up and fumed out of the room.

Without knowing it, her feet had carried her to a pub in the back of Hogsmeade Village. It was shabby red brick and smelt of the acrid smoke from cigarettes. A sign hung over the door read _The Blue Dragon _in fading navy letters. She pushed the door open, strode up to the bar, and said to the barkeep, "Firewhiskey, and a lot of it." She threw a few sickles on the bar and the haggard man obeyed. She had come here because they would serve her alcohol no matter her age.

The barkeep slid the drink to her and she downed it in three gulps. "What's the strongest thing you've got?" she asked him as she felt warmth tingle through her.

"Aye, it just came in, milady. It's called Oliver's Relaxin' Rum," he poured her a shot and she downed it. She blinked. It tasted of herbs, vodka, and corn whiskey. She grimaced and asked for another. Four shots later, Ginny was dead drunk.

"Never thought I'd see you here," a silky voice whispered in her ear. She turned around to see who it was and was greeted by a smarmy Malfoy, who, sadly, was looking very sexy...

"Oh, and why's that?" she asked sweetly (as sweetly as possible with her words slurring) as he took the stool beside her. He raised an eyebrow.

"You're such a little angel. So, what's a girl like you doing in a place like this?" He was lucky Ginny was too drunk to notice how cheesy that last line was.

"I'm celebrating the fact that love's a sadistic bitch."

"Amen." Draco smirked and let his eyes trail over her body, lingering on her legs.

"You checkin' me out?" she asked and leaned closer to him.

"Maybe," he whispered and captured her lips with his. They barely managed to check into the nearest hotel before they ripped each other's clothes off hungrily.

.:G:H:.

Ginny woke with a pounding in her head and a churning in her stomach. She whimpered as she ran to the bathroom and emptied her stomach contents into the toilet. She realized she was stark naked and grabbed a dressing gown from a hanging hook and wrapped it around herself. It was then it occurred to her that she wasn't at Hogwarts. She sat on the bed and suspiciously poked the blonde man that was lying beside her. He looked up lazily at her. "Mornin' Love," he sat up and kissed her full on the mouth.

"What the—? Please say what I think happened didn't happen..." Ginny had a bad feeling about this... and it wasn't just the hangover.

"I'll just say that last night was great," Draco confirmed her worst thoughts with a wolfish grin. Ginny moaned in despair. This was the worst thing that could have ever happened to her. "Ah, Love, before you say anything, I have a proposition to make. I propose that you go out with me; all of your Gryffindor friends will realize that you're a big girl and can make your own decisions. Who knows, I might even make Potter jealous," he gave her a wink and lay back down.

Ginny was stunned. _Hm... if I say yes, it would show them I'm not just 'Ickle Ginny'_. _But it would also be selling my soul to the... _She never got to finish her thought because she was hit with a rush of queasiness and had to rush to the bathroom. She looked up from the linoleum to find Draco (clad in only a hastily wrapped towel, mind you) holding her hair back and holding a bottle of some sort of medicine.

"Here," he said, opened the bottle and handed her two capsules. She cautiously read the bottle: _Drunkernisherish Pills (Cures the worst cases of drunkenness or hangovers). _She downed the medicine without water and automatically felt the headache and stomachache subside.

"We better get back to the school; everyone'll be worried about me," Ginny said and began to get dressed, not caring if Draco watched (after all, they had already shagged). Draco did the same.

"So, what do you say? Will you go out with me?" he asked her as they checked out.

Ginny sighed and said, "Yes, I will." So, hand in hand (Ginny resisted the urge to shudder), they made their way through the entrance hall where many a student did a double take or fainted on the spot. They were lucky it was Sunday morning, because only a handful of students were awake and witnessed Ginny sit down at the Slytherin table for breakfast.

.:G:H:.

"Ron, have you seen your sister anywhere? She left last night and never came back!" Hermione ran into the boy's dormitory just as Ron finished buttoning up his shirt.

"Who cares?" Harry grumbled.

"Well, Mr. Moody, I think you do! The only reason you're bitter is that you finally realized you have feelings for Ginny, but you won't admit it because you think she doesn't like you and was using you for a bet! She was not using you, or anyone for that matter! You're just too proud to admit that you were wrong for cavorting around with Elladora so you blame it all on Ginny! Now, because she thinks you hate her, she's run off to Godric-knows-where!" Hermione predatorily backed him up against a wall as he spluttered like a fish out of water. As Ron, Neville, Harry, and Dean gaped open-mouthed at the new information they just learned about Harry, Seamus came running into the room.

"Hurry- Ginny- Slytherin table- Draco!" Seamus babbled and led them out of the room. As they darted through corridors and around suits of armor, they heard 'Ginny and Draco...' being whispered excitedly by students. They burst through the tall oak doors, and saw Ginny seated at the end of the Slytherin table, talking animatedly to Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson.

"Ginny, come on. I believe you're sitting at the wrong table!" Harry pulled her up by her wrist and started to drag her away when someone pushed him from behind.

"Let go of my girlfriend!" Malfoy said as Harry let go of Ginny and whipped around.

"What- girlfriend?" Ron squeaked.

"Yeah Ron, I'm his girlfriend. Of course, you wouldn't know what a 'girlfriend' is, seeing as you've never had one. Let's go, Draco," Ginny sneered at the gathered Gryffindors, grabbed Draco's hand, and they walked out of the great hall.

"What the ruddy hell does she think she's doing?" Harry kicked the leg of the table as they sat down to eat.

"She's trying to show you that she can do what she wants. Harry, you're always putting her down as just being 'Ron's little sister'. She's showing you she's her own person while hoping to make you jealous. It seems to be working," Colin Creevy answered him. When everyone stared at him, he said, "What? It's what always happens in romance novels."

.:G:H:.

A/N: My writing style as well as sentence structure have changed slightly, if you haven't noticed. And I am soo sorry for not updating for so long! I've been writing a lot of poems (check me out on fictionpress! The link's on my profile) and I have a bunch of original stories I'm working on. I apologize so much! I'm working on updating my other stories, so try to be patient!


End file.
